Durmstrang Exchange
by aNNoYinG Always
Summary: {wip} There are two new kids in Hogwarts, Hermione doesn't exist, and Harrys a loner! Okay, Harry's not a loner but hey, it could happen! When the new girls hav an eye for certain enemies and they're the first halfbloods since Voldemort to be placed in Sl
1. Durmstrang Transfers

yo and hello all! i started this fic wit da help of my awesome fwend Jen. thanks jen jen! she helped me start the idea and a lot of the ideas and stuff. hehe, this probably isnt gonna be a really serious story cuz i didnt really plan much of it out and it a scattered idea. haha. no one is gonna read this before me and jen fyi so no one has the right to think that (but me and jen) so yeh. sry that i never update relationships and rumors. i got a little bored with the story and it started to get hard so yeah.... if you dont see an update till da summer, dont be surprised. sry bout that.

* * *

Durmstrang

Exchange

Disclaimer: Don't own Hp. I mean really, why would the person who OWNED hp write a fanfic about it? Durr. Although I can say I own the character Rei cuz its me. And my fwend Jen owns Jen cuz that's her. I must say, I would like to own Ron though… Jen would like to own Draco. :Jen and Rei high-five:

Chapter 1: Durmstrang Transfers 

"I'm nervous Jen… what if we're too stupid to go here? Maybe… maybe without us knowing they forced us here 'cause we were too stupid for Durmstrang and they wanted to dump us on Hogwarts! I bet you that's it, I BET you!" Rei said, making pointing movements to exaggerate her meeting, as she and Jen walked through Kings Cross with both tickets in hand.

"That's not it Rei. I came out top of our class in potions and you Defense Against the Dark Arts, we're not too stupid. Maybe we're just too _smart_ for Durmstrang, oh! Think about that!" Jen said and she looked at the tickets and added, "Dude… there's no such thing as platform 9 and ¾.They're messing with…" her mouthed gaped open "us…"

"What? What're you… did that boy just run into the wall? And… and… not get hurt?" Rei asked, her eyed bulging and her mouth copying Jen's. "Maybe that's how you get onto Platform 9 an ¾…" Rei added as she noticed the wall was between platforms 9 and 10.

A boy with jet black hair noticed us staring and our trunks.

"Do you know how to get on the platform?" the boy asked. We shook out heads. "Just run at the brick wall. Simple as that." He gave them a friendly smile as they thanked him.

As Jen and Rei went through the barrier, a red headed boy with dazzling blue eyes gave a low whistle. He whispered to the black-haired boy, "Did you see the girl in those black pants and the green shirt over a black long sleeve under?" The first boy nodded, appalled that he remembered all that about her outfit. "Talk about fine!"

"That boy with red hair was cute…" Rei said, looking behind her to try and see him again.

Jen laughed. Then they caught a glimpse of the huge red train. It was almost eleven by the time they had stopped gaping at it.

"Oh great. All the compartments are full," Rei said, then she started to hit herself on the head with her fist, "stupid, stupid, Rei and her stupid, stupid gaping."

"Look, this compartment is as close to empty as it gets," Jen said tapping on a door with two boys inside. Jen opened the door as Rei put both their trunks in the overhead storage areas.

"Can we sit here?" Jen asked as her companion tried to get Jen's trunk to not topple.

The boys shrugged and nodded as Rei started to step on one of the seats to push the trunk.

"Oh!" Rei said as she started to topple. "Shit…" Rei mumbled as she braced herself for the pain but when it was several too many seconds to fall she opened her eyes. She blushed to find a beautiful blond haired boy with icy blue-gray eyes holding her. She stood quickly on her own two feet and muttered a thanks as she sat in a corner a pulled out a book from her pocket. It was a muggle book she'd gotten in the gift shop at the airport. It was titled _Crooked_ and she found it very interesting. It had to have at least been half the ride when the blonde, who sat next to her, asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rei mumbled. Then Jen bumped in and stuck out her hand to the blonde.

"Don't mind her! She's just embarrassed that she fell into the arms of an extremely good looking stranger," Jen smiled as he shook his hand.

"Hi! I'm Jen Malaysay and this is Rei Hiyashiro, you two are…?" Jen said then he held his hand out to Rei, she shook it smiling a small smile and blushing as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, sixth year, this is Blaise Zambini. Are you two new? I've never seen you around before," Draco asked them.

"Yeah, we just transferred from Durmstrang," Jen said, then she leaned over and hit Rei on the arm and she waved her hand, motioning for her to leave her alone. She hit her again.

"Whaat?" Rei whined. "I'm at a good part man!"

"…." Jen paused then sat back in her chair. "Great, now I forgot what I was going to ask you. Great going Rei…"

"How long is this ride?" Rei asked, finally closing her book.

"We have about… maybe half an hour left, hour tops," Draco said after glancing at his wristwatch (A/n yeh, even in Draco's muggle-hating family they gotta hav those muggle deviced)

"I guess we should change into our ---" Jen was cut off as she pulled open her trunk and picked up the plastic bag on top.

"Oh Dracoooo! Draco dear!?" a horrendous voice shrieked. Rei stuck her fingers in her ears when she heard the first syllable come from her mouth.

"Someone you know?" Rei started to ask but Draco put his finger to her lips causing her to shut up. Rei quickly slapped his hand away.

"Ssh…. Maybe if we're quiet she won't notice us…" Draco whispered in a low tone.

But the door burst open anyway. Rei heard Draco whisper in a barely audible tone "Damn."

"Draco, darling, who are these girls?" a hideous, pug-faced girl asked Draco, then added to Rei and Jen "You two better go and change, girls."

Rei raised and eyebrow before she glared. "Oh thank you ever so much for the advice. We're forever grateful," Rei made a low bow, smirking when the ugly girl didn't catch the oozing sarcasm in her voice and smiled. Then Rei picked up her uniform as Jen grabbed her arm and nodded for them to go change.

"Wait, but he didn't answer my question!" Rei complained but she pulled her out anyway as the pug-girl went in.

"Dear MERLIN, she was ugly!" Rei said pretending to vomit.

"Yeah, did you see that pug face? Merlin, she brings insult to dogs!" Jen said.

"Her _face _insults her. She seems hella full of herself too," Rei commented as she opened the door.

They quickly changed but slowly walked back, looking into the windows.

"Skirts? They put the girls in _skirts_? What about the winter? What do we do, where _leg warmers_? I don't own a pair of those and I really don't plan on owning them," Rei complained.

Jen shrugged, then suddenly was elbowed in the ribs by Rei.

"Ow! To what do I owe _that _for?" Jen whined and looked at what she was pointing at.

"It's the cute red-head from before. And some pudgy boy and another red-head," Rei pointed out.

Jen smirked as she opened the door to the compartment and quickly whipped her hand away.

As all the people in the small room looked their way, Rei blushed. "Oh we…er…just wanted to thank you properly for helping us before, right mate?"

Jen nodded. "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Jen Malaysay, this is Rei Hiyashiro."

She held out her hand to the black haired boy, then the red head, then the others.

"Harry Potter," Harry, the black-haired boy, smiled and held out his hand for Rei to shake. She uncomfortably shifted her clothes to underneath her left arm and shook it.

"Ron Weasley," the red-head said with a lopsided smile as he shook their hands.

"Neville…Neville Longbottom," the other boy told them.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you. The prat over there is my brother. Hi," the girl said, nodding towards Ron and shaking their hands.

"Don't call me a prat, Gin," Ron said as he scowled at her. Rei smiled.

"Nice meeting you all, maybe we'll see each other in class," Jen said as she smiled and left.

"Yeah, see you around!" Ginny called after them and waved, then closed the door to the compartment again.

The pug-girl had left by the time Jen and Rei got back to their compartment and they put their clothes on the top of their trunks.

"Who was that chick who came over here?" Rei asked as she put her book into her trunk and took out a pair of earphones and a radio/CD player.

"She's an annoying idiot, that's what she is," Draco answered, already dressed in his uniform.

"Her name's Pansy Parkinson," Blaise told them quietly.

"I see," Jen said and sat back in her seat. Rei put the headphones, that went around the back of her head, on and popped in a muggle CD by Simple Plan (A/n hehe, I was listening to Simple Plan at the moment I wrote this part. Haha.) and turned on the player. As the music blared into her ears and through her body, she smiled as it cleared her mind.

It was some ten minutes later Jen snapped her fingers, bringing her out of her daze and yanked off her headphones. "We're going."

Draco and Blaise started to leave before Jen stopped them, "Wait, aren't you going to take your trunks?"

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "They bring them all in for us. Didn't they do that at…. Durmstrang I believe you said?"

"No, we took our own bags into the castle then they put them in our rooms," Jen said.

Rei turned of the CD player but left it in her pocket and the headphones around her neck.

"I'm not gonna get in trouble for this thing am I?" she asked Draco, lifting her headphones.

"Don't think so. Not all that sure though," he told her and she immediately put it in her trunk.

When they got to the castle, an old professor, McGonnagal Draco had told them, head of the Gryffindor house, called for Jen and Rei. They stepped forward and told them to come with her and she led them to an office. She took a ratty old hat with a large tear and a stool out.

"We figured it would be embarrassing for a few kids five years older then the others being sorted at the same time," she explained to them. She told Rei to sit in the stool and she did as she was told. The professor put the hat on Rei's head and she heard a voice in her head.

'_Aaah, so obviously cunning. Very cunning. Great mind too… I see mischief…it obvious really…'_ the voice said.

Rei opened her mouth to say something but was surprisingly interrupted by the hat calling out the name of her and Jen's house.

**

* * *

**

**so, what'd **ya think? dont review hard just cuz of the added characters. this was just for the hell of it and it was fun to write. hehe. oooh, and if anyone can help me out and describe blaise physically cuz before entering the fic world id never heard of a blaise zambini. hehe. it'd be very much appreciated and im not good at gathering info. >. well, ciao!!


	2. Words

hey y'all! bored as hell, heres another addition to the story, hoping for a review... frm sum1 besides John.... thanx for reading anyway.

thanx to..... reviewer.....: _Hide-_ _Draco doesn't use that many muggle objects! all he had was a watch._ _and he's only nice to some ppl. You'll see in a few chapters. he's just nice to Slytherins really, and sum other ppl. thanx for da review._

**

* * *

**

**Durmstrang **

** Exchange**

**Chapter 2: Words**

"Slytherin!" the hat called out. The same happened to Jen.

"Now, you may go into the Great Hall and sit at the table with the green and silver banner above it," McGonagall told them.

"Yes m'am," they both said as she led them out of the office and into the Great Hall.

McGonagall brought the hate down with them. Jen and Rei sat next to Draco and Blaise again.

"So you were put into Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"I guess," Rei said.

"So how's the potions program in this school? What about the teacher?" Jen said. Rei sighed, it was so typical of her.

"Very good, Snape is the head of Slytherin," Blaise explained.

"He favors us Slytherins," Draco said proudly.

"Who's the defense against the dark arts teach?" Rei asked.

Draco shrugged. "The jobs cursed it changes every year since first year. They all seem to be loons. Heard the last one used a quill that etched words into people's hands for her detentions. Of course, I never had a detention so I wouldn't know," Draco smirked.

Blaise smiled and almost laughed as he said, "That's because you were a kiss-up to her."

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco murmured.

The walked up to the Slytherin common room and Draco muttered the password.

"Veritaserum," he said and walked in. Rei gaped at the common room.

"Nice huh?" Draco asked.

"Beautiful… so much black… beautiful, beautiful, black…" Rei trailed off as she rubbed a heavy black velvet curtain against her cheek.

Draco looked at her funny then ran a hand thorugh his hair as he stepped back.

Jen's hand landed on his shoulder. "Try not to be alarmed. She's always like that."

Draco nodded vaguely as Jen detached Rei from the curtain. "Come on…."

"Where's the dorms?" Jen asked, still holding on to Rei because she refused to stand on her own. Jen pulled her to an upright position then let go.

"Its those stairs to the left, they lead to the girls' dorms. Your stuff is already up there," Blaise said.

"But you can always go to the boys' dorms if you like," Draco smirked as Blaise rolled his eyes and went up the staircase to the right.

Jen blushed and gave Rei a nudge to the staircase to the girls' dorms. "Come on Rei. Lets go and put the headphones on you so you can clear your head…."

When they came back, Draco was sitting on one of the leather couches (a/n okay, totally don't remember what the Slytherin common room looks like so im just going by wat I remember frm da second hp movie) staring at the fire quietly. He looked up at them and lightly smiled but then looked back at the jumping flames. Rei was murmuring the lyrics of a song that was only audible to her.

Jen sat next to Draco.

"You're thinking, aren't you?" she said quietly.

"Yeah. How'd you tell?" Draco said looking at her.

Jen shrugged. "Its easy to tell but I can't explain."

Draco nodded to Rei, who was silently screaming the words of a song and nodding he head with the beat. "What's she doing?"

"Listening to a CD, not sure which one though. She changes them so much I can never tell anymore."

"I take it she has a lot of CDs then?" Draco asked.

Jen nodded. "You take right. She has everything from Avril Lavigne to the Weird Sisters."

"Who's she?"

"Never mind it," Jen paused. She had been looking for a conversation starter but she thought that convo was pretty much down the drain. "When do classes start?"

"Tommorow after breakfast. I believe Snape should be giving us our schedules during either dinner or breakfast tommorow. I bet we'll have a bunch of classes with Potter…" Draco muttered the last part. Jen's mind reeled then she remembered the Harry they met on the train had the last name Potter…. Wait… Harry Potter…. She had just met _the _Harry Potter and didn't say anything! She supposed she shouldn't say anything anymore but he didn't seem to be that bad.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Jen asked.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Everything, that's what's wrong! He's a prat, a do-gooder seeking attention, and he pretends he's modest! Puh! I offered him a hand of friendship and he snubbed me!"

"Oh…"

"What's so great about him anyway? He didn't _do_ anything and he's dumber than a goldfish," Draco muttered annoyed. He looked at Jen, "Sorry. Didn't mean to rant."

"It's okay. I do that sometimes too, on some subjects its hard not to."

There was an awkward silence broken by Rei.

"Hey, I'm gonna go explore this place. Bring this up when you can, thanks," Rei put her CD player in Jen's lap. "Oh, and if I'm not back in two hours… just wait longer. Ciao."

Rei walked out and jammed her hands into her robe pockets. She walked slowly through the corridors, not giving the portraits of a fruits basket and a fat lady a second thought. She exited the main of the school and found herself in a lush green courtyard with a lake. A redheaded boy walking around the lake caught Rei's eye.

"Yo Ron!" Rei called.

He turned as Rei ran up to him.

"Hi…Rei, wasn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yep, the new girl Rei, that's me," Rei said.

"So, what's up?" Ron asked, continuing to walk.

"I was hoping you could show me around the school and stuff," Rei looked down sadly at his doubtful face and added in a soft voice, "although I can understand if you don't want to…. Seeing as how you just met me and all…."

"Oh! No, no, no! That's not it. I was just surprised you'd ask me. I figured you might ask Harry or Neville or someone from your house. What house were you put in, anyway?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh," he said, the disappointment in his voice everything but hard to find.

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Okay…. So are you gonna show me around, or what?"

"Or what," Ron repeated.

"I'd rather the first, thanks," Rei said and pulled his arm in the direction of the school.

"Fine. Where did you say you're from?" Ron asked.

"I didn't."

"Well then, where are you from?"

"Durmstrang. Me and Jen transferred, I'm not sure why though," Rei told him.

"Why don't you two have thick accents like Krum?" Ron asked.

"'Cause we weren't raised there. I grew up in California in the US--not sure about Jen though. Think she grew up in London--but we moved because my mom's job called for it, she's a muggle. She was quite surprised when that owl came through the window," Rei said and trailed off.

Ron stopped. "Wait… you're in Slytherin and you're a halfblooded? You must be joking me."

"Is that a rare occurrence?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow, wondering if he's trying to insult me.

"The hell it is! The last halfblood to be put in Slytherin was Tom Riddle… I mean You-Know-Who!" Ron almost yelled.

She stared at him blankly and walked on as she shrugged. "Well I guess that's irony for ya."

Ron raised an eyebrow but then smiled. She seemed nice; he doubted she'd be the next you-know-who. Little did he know…just kidding. Hehe.

"The Magical Creatures classes are down their right… well, you can probably follow someone over there tomorrow. Astronomy class is right there." They walked up stairs and Ron stopped at a door. "Here's the defense against the dark arts classroom. It's Lupin again, he was here three years ago. He's a werewolf but he's really cool, best damn teacher we've had here." Ron showed her all the classrooms and told her the meal times and how each house has their own table.

"I'll see you later then, huh?" Rei said.

"Yep. Bye," Ron said as they went their separate ways. Rei checked her pocket watch, of which her cousin had given her a few years ago, seeing about two hours had passed. She went back to the Slytherin common room and raised an eyebrow when she saw Jen napping, Jen's head on Draco's shoulder.

"Damn, Malfoy, are you really that boring?" Rei laughed.

He looked up at her and blushed. Rei walked over and shook Jen slightly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she squinted. She sat up and turned her head towards Draco.

"Aah!" she yelled and jumped up. She rubbed her eyes as Rei doubled over, clutching her sides, laughing.

"Ohmigosh…. Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Jen said, putting her face in her hands. "I'm always sleepy after long trips and the train to Hogwarts was by far the longest."

"Jen, it's alright…" Draco said but she kept going.

"My gosh, I mean, I just fell asleep on your shoulder when you were talking and you must think I'm an idiot…" Jen paused and noticed Rei was still laughing her head off. "Did you just say it's alright?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh…"

Between laughs Rei hissed, "Haha! Can't…. breathe…." then she started laughing again.

Jen blushed a beet red, walked over to Rei and hit her on the back, then went up the girls' dormitories steps.

As Rei calmed down her breathing became more regular. She stood and found Draco staring at her like a crazy person.

"I think you made her mad…" Draco trailed off confused.

"No, that's doubtful. She's just embarrassed that she fell asleep. Especially on a guy's shoulder, give her a few minutes and she'll be back down happy as normal," Rei said then sat down in an armchair. "So how long 'til lunch?"

"Not sure. About an hour maybe," he replied.

"Damn. I am starving. I didn't eat anything on the train," Rei whined.

"Your use of vulgar words doesn't at all suit your beautiful face," Draco said. She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Well _that_ came out of nowhere…" Rei looked back at the fire and didn't notice him step towards her and go into the motions of giving her kiss. (A/n yeh, I think it's kinda obvious draco's got a thing for me on this part. Hehe. I wasn't going to make it obvious but the words just flowed…) His hand on her chin, tilting her face up to meet his gaze hardly a foot apart.

"Okay, either you let go of me or I hurt you," Rei sneered. Draco smirked and brought her closer until his lips touched hers. Rei abruptly grabbed his wrist and tightened her hold as she pushed him away. Rei glared at him hard. Her grip tightened again and she dug her nails into the back of his wrist until she drew blood.

"I told you to let go of me," she sneered and let go as she walked down the same path as Jen. When she wasn't in his field of vision he grasped his wrist and rubbed it gingerly. She had left bruises and cuts.

"Damn…" he mumbled. He took out his wand and muttered a spell to clean and bandage the cuts and bruise.

Rei smirked when she heard him and continued up the stairs.

* * *

wat'd ya think? i truly did plan on me (rei) and jen not finding out about draco's possiblys short lived crush on me but i couldn't help it. i've been aching to write a kiss for hella long. P i kno, odd thing to say but i have. ug. i think i've captured myself in the character of me fairly well.... lol. but seriously, i might hav really done that. and my grip really is that tight. i have a tight grip. not sure why.

**PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

thanx, ciao!


	3. Quidditch and Homework

hey hey! I BOUGHT THE first SIMPLE PLAN CD! IT TOTALLY ROXS OUT LOUD! woot! i might need glasses soon. >. u dont kno HOW dorky i'm gonna look wit em. haha. cuz ive been getting migraines every afternoon and my eyes are sore so yeh... if/when i get glasses i'll take a pic of myself and post it on my myspace. but ur gonna hav to email or IM me to get it (cuz i hardly go on it anymore) lol. well, Review and enjoi!

Thanx to my 2 awesome reviewers! thanx guys!

_John-_ suuuure. u can be in it. u get a brief appearence in this chap. (i think) and u'll get sum other appearence in another chap as sum dork kiss-up to the teach. lol. choose the subject and i'll put u in sumwhere. ur DEFINETLY not gonna be a main character though, just so u kno. thanx for the reviews.

_FSI_- is it I (as in 'igloo') or l (as in 'Lala') lol. i cant tell. lol. uve been reviewin my fics for like...how long, and i cant see ur pen name! lol. i shoulda asked in the beginning but im just stupid like that. lol. P i kno, simple plan totally rocks out loud! lol. harry and sumgirl. sry, but i think i'll just stick with either the traditional harry/ginny or harry/luna. im gonna ask jen jen (the character jen in here is based on) cuz shes the one who helped me with the plot in this. now would be a good time for her to go online...thanx sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for being a constant reviewer! u don't kno how much i totally appreciate it!

**

* * *

**

**as always, i dont own hp. the only character i own is Rei (since its me). iown a whole lotta books though:points at book shelf: yeh im a dork, dorks rock! lol.**

**Chapter 3: Quidditch and Homework**

Jen was looking at herself in the mirror, frowning, and her face still a beet red. She looked herself up and down. Her smooth, dark brown hair cascading down to the middle of her back, her brown eyes shining happily always, her figure with beautiful curves where they were supposed to be, lightly tanned skin, and her glasses suited her perfectly. Her cheeks began to fade to their natural color as Rei came in.

"You okay now?" she asked, leaning next to the mirror.

"Yeah I guess. I really didn't mean to fall asleep. I think I like Draco," Jen said shyly. And with that, Rei changed her mind about telling Jen about the mishap. She doubted Draco would tell anyone the true reason of the cuts on his arm. She could just imagine it "Oh, these cuts? I got them trying to kiss that new chick Rei and she held my wrist in a vise grip and dug her nails in. Yeah." She resisted chuckling.

"Cool. I guess he's fairly hot," Rei said, looking behind her shoulder. Then she went to her trunk and rummaged through it. "Did you bring my CD player in?"

"It's on your nightstand," she told her.

"Oh…" she noticed the nightstands on the right of each bed. There was one drawer on each then a shelf close to the bottom, supposedly to keep books. Rei pulled her newly purchased spell books from her trunk and shoved them onto the shelf.

"I'm hungry," Rei whined, flopping onto the four-poster bed and staring at the top.

"That's nice," Jen said dully.

"This school is boring…"

"Woo hoo," Jen said sarcastically.

"I saw Ron today," Rei added happily.

"What happened? You seduce him into snogging you yet?" Jen laughed as she sat on her bed and looked at her.

Rei sighed. "I wish. Heh. He showed me around the school. Hey Jen, your dad's a muggle right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, Ron asked why you and I didn't have those ugly accents like most of the people at Durmstrang and I told him that we were half and half. He told me the last halfblooded Slytherin was You-Know-Who. Ironic, isn't it?" Rei asked.

"I guess."

"It's gotta be time for dinner by now. I'm so hungry… I'm gonna die!" Rei groaned.

"Oh, stop being such a drama dork. You just ate five chocolate frogs a few hours ago," Jen rolled her eyes.

"But they were small… and I had to split one with you," Rei whined.

"Dear Merlin!" Jen groaned.

The door flew open and they both turned to it. Pug-girl was here.

"What are you two doing here?" she sneered.

"Nice to meet you too," Rei said sarcastically.

"Your umm… umm… your Pansy Parkinson right?" Jen asked her, forgetting her name.

She smiled, for a moment not looking half bad. "I see my reputation proceeds me."

"Uum, no. Malfoy told us who you were," Rei said, sitting up. "Do you know if it's time for dinner yet?"

"Actually yes, it is. Come on, I'll show you were we've to sit," Pansy offered.

"Thanks, that would be great Pansy," Jen said. Her voice wasn't as horrid now as it was on the train, much less actually, although she was almost just as ugly.

They followed her down to the Great Hall, along with Draco.

"Wow… look at all this food!" Rei gaped. Jen shook her head thinking, '_How typical of her…'_

As they ate, a professor with short, greasy looking black hair and an odd look of loathe that seemed to permanently be plastered upon his face. He was passing out schedules.

"And who are you two?" He slowly drawled when he came upon Jen and Rei.

"She's Rei Hiyashiro and I'm Jen Malaysay, sir. We transferred from Durmstrang," Jen said.

"Well, Miss Malaysay, Miss Hiyashiro, I expect you know the expectations of Hogwarts and shall be in my class tommorow. I am your potions teacher, Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. Here are your class schedules and I bid you good day," Snape said as he left with a dramatic swish of his black robes.

Jen glanced down at her schedule.

"We have double potions tommorow morning… I didn't know they could do that. And apparently we have it with… the Gryffindors. There's your chance to flirt with Ron for two hours," Jen added.

"We have different schedules every day, that's weird," Rei said when she glanced down at her schedule. Rei looked over at Jen's schedule and added, "I think most of the 6th years all have the same schedules, as does the fifth years and so on and so forth."

"Hmm…"

The next morning was fairly calm. Jen and Rei sat in a desk behind Harry and Ron's.

"Hi Ron. Hi… um… Harry wasn't it?" Rei said leaning forward.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Wait… Harry Potter…Harry Potter…" she gasped. "You're _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, the one and only," Harry said smiling, moving his hair slightly to show his scar.

"Oh wow…. Oh I'm sorry, I'm sure this happens to you a lot and you don't need your classmate gaping. Sorry, sorry, sorry…" Rei said slouching in her seat, a tad ashamed.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm kind of used to it. So, Ron tells me you two are Slytherin…" he trailed off, as if not comfortable continuing his sentence.

"Hence the green and silver ties," Rei said, pulling out her tie, which she loosened slightly.

"Lucky. Snape goes easy on the Slytherins, he takes points from Gryffindor almost every lesson," Ron groaned.

"Why don't you have the accent like Krum?" Harry asked.

"I used to live in the U.S., California. Then my mum had a job change and it sent us over to the Durmstrang area. It moved us again to London and here we are," Rei said then sighed, "I miss California…."

"I see…" Harry replied. They all sat as they were as Rei and Jen noticed Blaise and Draco sat behind them.

"Good morning," Jen smiled to Draco.

As the door flew open, Snape walked in with a dramatic swish of his cloak and the beginning of a fairly interesting day started.

Rei sat in the library, balancing a pencil on top of her nose being bored as hell. Who'd've thought so many of the teachers would give homework on the first day of class.

"You hate this stuff too, huh?"

Rei looked up to greet Ron. "Yeah. Hi Ron, what's up?"

"Came to do homework of course, Rei," Ron replied putting down his scrolls of parchment.

"I see."

After some 10 minutes after Ron had sat down, their short silence was broken.

"So…" Ron said nervously.

Rei continued to scribble away on her parchment. "Yeah?"

"Well… you know, the first Hogmeade visit is coming up, I'm sure you know," Ron said nervously.

"I know, I saw it on the common room board. I've got no one to go with besides Jen, but she's my back-up plan," Rei said while she was writing, then mumbled "Shoot" as she crossed out something she wrote with her quill.

"Um… I was wondering if you would…um… well…er… go with me…" Ron said hopefully. Rei stopped writing and looked up curiously. He had a worried look on his face that was just so cute.

"Are you asking me out?" Rei asked grinning. Ron nodded slowly. Rei pretended to ponder as she packed up her things quickly. It was fun to make guys hang on a thread. "I'd love to." Rei gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and left him in the library smiling.

Elsewhere at the same moment….

Jen was sitting in the common room, quietly reading a book amongst all the laughter and loudness in the common room. As she felt a shift of weight in the coach, she looked up from her book. It was Draco.

"Hello," she said quietly.

As they spoke, they slowly got to know each other. Upon hearing of the school's quidditch team, Jen became exited.

"Oh wow, and they allow girls in the teams? In Durmstrang no girls were allowed to play on the teams and it sucked. So when can I try for the team?" Jen asked.

When he told her, she squeeled. "Aww man! I wish I'd known, then I'd have brought my broom! It's a Firebolt but, mind you, it took me a year to save up for it but at first I was saving up for a Nimbus Two Thousand and One but when the Firebolt came out I just kept saving," she sighed. "Beautiful thing it is, really, a Firebolt. Oh! I know, does the school have any brooms we can use to practice?" he nodded. "Yay! Come on, you can help me practice. I've been practicing to be either a Keeper or a Beater."

Jen grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of the common room, excited.

"I'm the team captain actually, I'll show you the pitch and where they keep the brooms and stuff," Draco said with pride.

"Cool! Help me practice then!"

Draco showed her the pitch and unlocked the shed with the Slytherin team's Quidditch supplies. She was actually very good at the game. Draco could tell she practiced often. She was much better at Beater than she was a Keeper, having very good aim and letting the ball go through the hoops all but two times.

"I think you'd have a good chance to be a Beater, if you ask me," Draco said as they both dismounted from their brooms.

"Thanks a lot, Draco," Jen smiled. In the few hours they'd spoken, Jen and Draco really got to know each other. (A/n I'm sorry if this part sounds a tad rushed. I couldn't really make it… well... not.)

"The first Hogmeade weekend is in a bit right?" Jen asked.

"Yes, this weekend," Draco looked at her raising an eyebrow. (A/n I know, its seems too soon huh?)

"Hm…" she mumbled and looked away sheepishly.

"Would you—"

Draco was cut off by Jen blurting out: "Would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade?"

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I always thought it customary for the guy to ask out the girl."

Jen threw his smirk right back at him. "True, all too true. Well, in the U.S. it's customary for the girl to ask if she doesn't want to wait for the guy to step up."

He smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well then, I guess I'd be delighted. I'll meet you in the common room day of, an hour early."

Jen grinned. "Great." She turned on her heel to leave but then remembered all the Quidditch supplies and turned back to him. "I have to help you with putting this all away, don't I?"

"That would be nice," Draco said as he picked up the large box with all the game balls. He handed her the brooms and they trudged to the shed again.

"Jen! Jen! Jen! Jen! Guess what?" Rei said excitedly as she ran into the girls' dormitories.

"Um… you finished your homework?" Jen asked.

"…I knew there was something I was forgetting!" Rei said as she slapped her forehead. "But no."

"Shoulda figured… umm… I don't know, what?" Jen gave up.

"Ron asked me out! Yay!" she said, absolutely giddy.

"Good for you! I asked Draco out, actually. Yay us!" Jen said as they high-fived.

"The Hogsmeade visit huh?" Rei asked.

"Yuppers."

"Wait…Draco said he hated Potter didn't he?" Rei asked.

Jen nodded.

"Great then. We'll have to avoid each other if we stick with them. I suppose if he hates Potter he'll probably hate his best friend."

"I suppose… like… oh yeah, remember that one dude… uh…. Whats-his-face… oh yeah, John! He hated you, therefore he hated me. Oh mi gosh, I think he goes here…" Jen said. "Damn…."

"Aw, crap. Hmm…" Rei pulled out some paper out of nowhere and grabbed up her black quill and purple inkpot. She started drawing a schedule. As she spoke, she pointed at each aspect of the plan. "Okay, here's the plan. We both go to the Three Broomsticks, when we get there, there's always so many people in there there's only a slight chance we'll bump into each other and even if we do we won't speak. Then me and Ron will go to Honeydukes while you go to Zonkos. Ron seems the kind of guy who likes a good sweet. Then after a while we can switch off. Know what, I won't schedule what you do. You two can do whatever the hell you jolly well please but here is the schedule for where Ron and I will go. Memorize it, live it, give it back to me, and make sure you don't go to any of those places of those places at the same time! Who knows, Draco might go berserk or something if he sees a Slytherin out with a Gryffindor. Ron's told me about the house rivalries, it's annoying, really. Okay, any questions?" Rei looked up, feeling like a drill sergeant and knowing she sounded like it.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Jen said, saluting as Rei raised an eyebrow. "I mean, m'am, yes, m'am! Aww, never mind." They both laughed. What an intresting weekend this would be.

* * *

thanx for reading! next chappie is in actual hogsmeade, i rather like how its turning outbut its kinda... iunno... corny ish. not really but watever, next chappie romance kicks in and yeh. just to clarify it in advance(in case u all doubt me) i dont giggle. mg says i do, but i dont! i dont i tells ya i dont:mumbleS: ive learned through these 2 yrs of knowing her to never trust her... jk jk jk:hopes mg aint reading this: anyways... REVIEW! ciao! 


	4. Hosmeade Fun

**hi hi all!** plz excuse the very belated update. i've been uber busy and it stinks. if it makes ya feel better, it took a while for Jen to read it too. sry! i feel reaaaaly bad! i hope none of y'all were constantly waiting for this to be written (thinks no one is like that, hehe) but to make up for it, 2 CHAPPIES TODAI! okays, to the thanxes!

_**thanx to reviewers-** Hide- yep, u were mentioned. i'm planning giving u a tad bigger part (fairly unlikely though, haha. sry!) so yeps. thanx for the review. Dracosballduster- i hav one simple thing to say. idiot! 7/8 of that crap had NOTHING to do with my fic. and i really think that if ur gonna just tell ppl how crappy hp is, keep ur shit sucking opinions to urself. GG-chan - hey GG! long time no review! hah, jp. thanx a lot for da review! FSL- haha! u dont kno how dorky i felt asking that! hahaha. thanx soo much for always reviewing my stuff! u are so awesome! hehe, thanx for da review! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Hogsmeade Fun **

Rei combed her hair carefully in front of the full-length mirror. She chose a pair of artfully slashed jeansnot too tight, not too loose, a pair of plain black Converses, and a clean black shirt.

"How do I look?" she asked Jen, surprising her friend, asking her opinion on clothes was not something she did all too often. In fact, it was something she'd never done another day in her life.

"Plain," when Jen saw her stooping by her trunk to change clothes she corrected herself. "You look great! You look great! Plain is good! Plain is great!"

"Great isn't good enough!" she cried, starting to go through Jen's trunk for something to change into.

"Dear Merlin, what is this, your first date?" Jen said, annoyed. She'd gotten ready half an hour before, 10:30, and she was meeting Draco an hour early, or then.

"No… but still, I'd like to look nice."

"You do look nice! Besides, if you get too flashy he'll probably think you're some kind of dork who's been waiting for this moment."

"You have a point…."

"Okay then! Now I have to go, I'm meeting Draco…at 11."

"It's eleven o' five."

"Oops…"

She walked down the stairs and saw Draco, as always, stretched out on one of the leather couches. His hair, as always, lightly played before his eyes and scattered around his head, his outfit a simple pair of baggy black khakis and a green T-shirt.

"Good morning, Jen," he said without even looking at her.

"It's almost lunch time," Jen told him as she sat next to him in an armchair.

"Well I only woke up an hour ago," Draco complained simply.

"Then why did you want to meet an hour early?" Jen asked.

He simply shrugged. "Beat the crowd, I suppose. Come on, I think this place serves brunch on Saturday, and even if they don't I know how to get snacks from the house elves."

"There are house elves here?" she asked, perplexed.

"How else would all the food be made and this place tidied up?" Draco asked as they went up a staircase. (A/n I think the Slytherin thing is in the dungeons.)

"I dunno…."

He laughed, confusing her. They then stopped at a fruit portrait.

"What are we doing here?" Jen asked as Draco muttered something. The fruit portrait swung open and revealed a kitchen.

"How may I help sir and miss?" a tiny, happy house elf with several layers of large, mismatched socks, tennis ball sized eyes, and a stack of hats. The house elf looked at Draco more closely and color drained from his face as Draco sneered and took a menacing step forward.

"Dobby," he sneered angrily.

"Dobby's former master! Dobby done no wrong, sir, Dobby done no wrong!" Dobby squeaked. Draco continued to step toward him. "Dobby done no wrong! Dobby done no wrong!" Dobby squeaked as he ran away behind another house elf and squeaked, "Winky! Winky hide Dobby!"

"Aww…poor little house elf. What did you do!" Jen said, turning toward Draco angrily.

"Nothing," he said truthfully. "It was my father. He beat the thing around and I just had it work at my every whim."

She obviously didn't believe him and squatted to Dobby's level. "Hi, I'm Jen Malaysay, Dobby. Could you get me… 2 apples, a banana, and a bagel with cream cheese?" Dobby slowly looked up from behind Winky, and greeted her smiling face with another.

"Yes, miss, right away, miss!" Dobby said and ran off.

As Jen stood, she glared at Draco, who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"You…you were nice to a house elf?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well, if they're going to serve you I think the least you could do is be nice," Jen said obviously. Draco rolled his eyes as Dobby ran up to Jen with a paper bag.

"Here you go, miss, enjoy and come back soon!" Dobby grinned up at her.

"Thank you!" Jen said as they walked out of the kitchens.

Jen walked out the front doors and to the lake and sat beneath the shade of a tree as Draco followed, sitting next to her. She opened the bag and pulled out the bagel and put it in her mouth and out her hand in the bag again. She threw Draco an apple and took a bite of the bagel.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"What do you think? An apple. You didn't get anything so I figured you'd be hungry later," Jen said and looked in the bag again, smiling when she found a small bottle of pumpkin juice.

She ate the meal, saving the apple for the walk back to the front of the castle.

A huge crowd had gathered before the school. Jen had told Rei to give the permission slip to whoever it was that took them so the immediately got into a carriage.

To Rei POV…

Rei searched for Ron about fifteen minutes before, the time they told each other they'd meet, and had chosen to wear the same outfit she'd started with. She sighed and sat on the bottom steps by the Great Hall, to lazy to walk around.

When Ron saw herRon dressed in plain blue jeans and a red shirt, making Rei glad she didn't dress all that fancy and stick with jeans and shirthe held out a hand to help her get up. She took it and immediately teased him with a few complaints.

"My gosh, Ron! Where have you been, I've been looking for you for hours!" she lied.

"What? Really?" he asked, looking alarmed.

She snickered. "No. Just joshing you."

"Joshing? What's that mean? Is Josh someone I outta know?" Ron said, causing Rei to laugh.

"It's not a phrase used in Britain too often, is it?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron shook his head.

"It's the equivalent to I'm joking you," Rei told him, smiling. "Where do I give these?" She held out the permission forms. He took them and led Rei to the front, where people were crowding. He gave the form to Filch.

"Come on," he said, holding her wrist and leading them to a carriage occupated by Ginny and Harry.

"Hello," Rei mumbled, not sure why her face was heating up.

"Hey," said Harry and Ginny in unison.

The carriage lurched to the side, making Rei hit her head on the side. They arrived after a few minutes. They departed and walked slowly, Rei trying to recall the schedule she set out.

"I'm hungry. I didn't eat breakfast," Rei moaned.

"Me too," he agreed.

Rei grabbed Ron's hand. "Lets go to that one ice cream shop! Um… I forget what it's called…"

"Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor?" Ron asked.

Laughing, Rei replied, "Yeah, I see you know this place like the back of your hand."

Ron's ears turned pink, which just made Rei think he was cuter. She led him to the parlor and ordered. Rei ate a simple two scoops of chocolate ice cream while he took a sundae.

She stared off into space dreamily as she slowly ate.

"Are you there, Rei?" Ron's voice snapped her into reality.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "What was that?"

"I asked if you liked Quidditch."

"Of course! What kind of witch would I be if I didn't?" Rei asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "What position do you play?"

"I'm a fair seeker and chaser but my favorite position is probably Keeper," Rei replied. "But I'm more of a watch-it person. I'm really clumsy and whenever I practice I fall at least once. Not handy in a game when your flying fifty feet off the ground." She laughed in spite of herself.

"That must hurt…. On the Gryffindor Quidditch team I used to be a keeper but I was too nervous and I could only save it when I thought no one was looking….The Slytherins even made up a stupid song about my skills… 'Weasley is Our King' they called it…"

"Oh wow, I'm sorry. That really hurts, doesn't it? When people are playfully messing with you it's funny until it gets too personal," Rei said disappointedly.

Ron grunted. Rei laughed.

"What?" Ron asked. Rei's hand was covering her face, her shoulders shaking from the laughter.

"That noise… my gosh that noise you made was hilarious!" she gasped and put her head on the table, her shoulders still shaking.

She sat up again, pushing some of her hair away from her eyes. "You're funny even when your not trying Ron." She grinned as she ate the last scoop of her ice cream.

"Thanks… I guess…" he said unsurely.

For some reason, Rei completely forgot about the world when he saw his unsure grin. It wasn't like her, truly. Then she kissed him, surprising herself, not to mention freaking the hell out of Ron until he thought about how much he liked her. He slowly kissed back then they separated.

Rei blushed and moved her hair to one of her shoulders and nervously brushed her hands though it.

She started to pace and walk away, "I'm sorry… sorry… sorry. It's just your so cute and I couldn't help myself and uurg! I should have more self-control than this! Damn hormones…." She mumbled the last part and before she completely walked away and turned the corner—although out of the ice cream parlor—Ron grabbed her arm and turned her toward him, and, with uncharacteristic forwardness, kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of her lips on his. (A/n okay, leave me alone, so long since I've wrote a kissing scene although I've been itching to. I am totally blushing right now…)

She suddenly inched away from him and giggled. (A/n I never giggle.)

"What?"

"That was nice…"

To Jen POV…

"What should we do?" Jen asked Draco, looking up at him—since Jen just qualified for average height and he tall.

He simply shrugged.

"I guess we should get some butterbeers…" Jen mumbled as they passed the Three Broomsticks.

"No, two crowded right now. We'll go later. Let's go to Honeydukes…" Draco said, gazing at the sweet shop.

"Oh yeah, that's not gonna be crowded," she said sarcastically. "Let's go to the Quidditch supply place… whatever it's called." She added upon seeing it.

"Okay," he agreed.

That's where they saw Harry, casually looking through the glove packages for a pair that fit.

"Hello, Potter," Draco snapped, surprising Jen with this attitude. She wandered over to the broom polish, mindlessly looking through the bottles while keeping an ear keen to hear their conversation.

"Malfoy," Harry sneered without taking his eyes away from the packages. He picked one up and was about to go the registerof which had a young girl that hardly looked about twenty reading a magazine behind the counter. Draco grabbed Harry shoulder and turned him towards him.

"First of all, look at me when I'm talking to you," Draco scowled. "Second of all, don't walk away from a Malfoy."

"Says who?" Harry said.

"Says me."

Harry snorted and paid for the gloves, then left.

Draco walked behind Jen, who was still only half aware of what was happening around her.

"Why were you so rude to Harry?" Jen asked in a sad tone.

"I believe I've already explained," Draco snapped, forgetting that he was talking to a friend.

"Don't you _dare_ snap at me Draco Malfoy," Jen turned around, glaring, and poking him hard in the chest. She turned her back to him and put a quart of polish on the counter and, without looking up, the girl said, "Seven Sickles please." She put down the money as the girl bagged the polish. As soon as she grabbed the bag she stomped off.

"You sure pissed her off," the girl mumbled, nodding to Draco.

"Oh, shut up," Draco sneered and followed after her.

She walked quickly, almost trying to lose him but still frustrated, trying to understand why he couldn't just _try_ to be nice. She walked to where she could look at a lake, where you could rent a muggle boat propelled by magic. She sighed.

"Wait, Jen!" she heard him call. A bland, bored expression plastered itself onto her face as she stared at the lake, standing still.

"Sorry about that…" Draco said, adding, " didn't mean to snap at you." Knowing how women always wanted you to know _why_ they were mad at you. So ridiculous. lol)

"Why don't you even try to be nice to him?" Jen asked.

"Why do you care? I've tried before and he snuffed me, I already told you," Draco told her.

"Yes, but that was six whole years ago," Jen said.

"Your point?" Draco replied.

"He could've changed his mind, but now I doubt it seeing as how you treat him like dirt."

"I don't treat him like—"

"You right, you don't treat him like dirt, you treat him like pond scum," Jen glared at him.

"Jen…" Draco said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What," she groaned, annoyed.

"Could you stop being so frightening…."

Raising an eyebrow, Jen turned. He was smiling.

"Fine," Jen said, her heart melting at his warm smile. How the _hell_ could someone be so cruel to a few yet have such a nice smile…. She sighed dramatically and turned toward the lake.

"What now?" Draco asked.

"I still don't see why you can't try to be nice to him," Jen said, staring at the lake emotionlessly.

"Because…" he paused, "because I have a rep to maintain!"

"So!"

"So?" he shot the word back at her incredulously.

"Who cares what other stupid people think?"

"Me!"

"Then you have problems! Do you know, _how_ many people have come up to Rei and I telling us you were bad news and we shouldn't hang out with you? Probably half the school! And a few of them were even Slytherin!" her emotions starting to overcome her.

"Wow…" he mumbled sadly.

"I know! Some rep you've got! But you don't see me ditching you, now do you?" Jen said, jabbing another finger into his chest.

"Well, technically you did just now"

"That was because you were being a pratt!"

"I didn't know people thought of me like that…"

"Oh, get over it," Jen rolled her eyes.

"But I didn't know" Jen put her hand over his mouth to get him to shut up. His mouth kept rambling on against her hand.

Without thinking, she set her lips against his, pushing a hand at the back of his neck to bring his head to her level. His surprise was momentary and he quickly reacted by kissing her back hungrily. (a/n not literally her bak but yeh, u no wat I mean.)

"What was that?" Draco said after she had pushed him away since he starting to get a tad too… 'excited' I should say….(a/n lmao. That totally is a new addition with my coming of 12 yrs.)

"The only way that seemed to be able to shut you up," Jen said, nodding toward him as she straightened out her shirt.

Draco smirked. "Aren't we the feisty one right now? I like that…"

"If you be good you might like it even more." Jen winked. She saw him grin and laughed. "You expect too much."

"That's what you think…."

"No, that's what I know," Jen told him, taking a slow step away.

"You like the last word don't you?"

"Sure do."


	5. Great Hall

**i dont own hp, iight? i own a whole lotta copies of books but dats it...>. **

**Chapter 5: Great Hall**

"Jen…" Rei grinned as she caught up with Jen, who was walking up to the portrait to the Slytherin common room. "Guess what!"

"Do you always have to ask me that?" Jen asked.

"No, but it's funner!"

"Fine… umm…" Jen passed the Slytherin portrait. "Just tell me."

"Ron asked me to be his girlfriend!" Rei grinned widely as she told her.

"When?" Jen said, half-mindedly.

"Oh, gosh, Jen, when do you think? During the Hogsmeade visit, d'uh!"

"Wait…" Jen stopped for a second. "Could you replay the last forty seconds…."

"I said Ron asked me to be his girlfriend, and you said when and I sa—" Rei explained, only to be interrupted.

"Oh! Ron asked you to be his girlfriend?"

Rei nodded.

"Oh! Yay, how awesome for you Rei!" Jen exclaimed then high-fived her.

"I know, doesn't it?"

They laughed and made their way back to the common rooms.

Meanwhile….

"Hey Blaise," Draco said, sitting next to his long time best friend on the couch.

"Hi Draco," Blaise replied in a soft voice, obviously focused more on his reading than the figure next to him.

There was a short silence only crinkled by Blaise turning a page in the book.

"What, is that book more interesting than you best friend?" Draco asked, a bit annoyed that neither had spoken for at least five minutes.

"Well yeah, your not all that interesting of a person, Draco," Blaise said in monotone, then glanced over at his friend who's mouth was dropped in pure disbelief. "Only joking…."

The girls came through the door, smiling and talking.

"So where were you at Hogmeade, Rei?" Draco asked, nodding towards her.

She paused before replying. "I had other plans," she told him uncertainly, although certain he would ask…

"With who?" Draco asked, turning full attention towards she and Jen.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Malfoy," Rei snapped. "I'm gonna go listen to music…." She added to Jen, who nodded then sat across from the boys.

"What happened to her?" Blaise asked, eyes still not lifting from his book.

Jen shrugged.

"What was that?" Blaise questioned, not seeing movement.

Jen, who didn't notice his reading, replied, "It's called a shrug. Used to signify unsure ness."

Blaise, finally lifting his gaze, raised an eyebrow at Jen, who was still staring at an area slightly above Draco's head in thought. She didn't notice.

There was a long silence.

Jen stood and stretched her arms. "I think I'll go to bed…"

"But it's only seven o'clock," Draco said pointedly.

"Seven o one," Blaise promptly corrected.

"Nap, whatever," Jen said as she walked up the steps.

Draco sighed dramatically. "Am I really that boring, Blaise?"

"Maybe…."

"Blaise!"

"Only joking…."

Rei was staring at the ceiling when Jen came in.

"I'm hungry…" Rei complained.

"Your _always_ hungry," Jen shot back.

"So?"

Jen sighed. "I think dinner is served until eight."

"Yay!" Rei jumped up and ran her hands through her hair quickly. "Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!"

"My gosh…."

"Hey, you guys want to get lunch?" Jen asked Draco and Blaise as she and Rei passed through the common room.

"Sure," Draco said standing.

"I'm good," Blaise told them.

"Whatever happened to your nap, Jen?" Draco smirked as he asked.

"She started complaining, of course," she told him.

They made their quick way down to the Great Hall. When Rei saw Ron sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor table, she called his name and waved and was about to walk up to him to talk a bit but was grabbed out of the way before she could.

"Are you _mental_?" Draco said as he pulled her away and sat her in the Slytherin table.

"What?" Rei asked, confused.

"That's Weasley!"

"So…"

"He's Gryffindor!" Upon seeing her blank face he continued. "Friends with Harry Potter, the twit, the prat, Mr. I-have-a-stupid-scar-so-I'm-better-than-everyone-else!"

"Still waiting for a valid answer," Rei said in a sing-song voice.

"Merlin! The boy is a dumb, idiotic twit that's probably as smart as a house elf!" Draco said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey!" Rei snapped. "He's a rather alright bloke, if you ask me and he's not dumb. House elves are rather smart, actually and I met him before I even met you and Blaise. I don't give a damn that he's Gryfindor and I don't appreciate your insults either." She stood again and sat at the other end of the table, away from Draco.

"Wow…" Jen said as she followed her.

"I haven't seen you this pissed for a while…" Jen said.

"Well, I haven't had a _reason _to be this pissed for a while," Rei snapped angrily as she took a loud bite from an apple. People surrounding her drew away slightly.

Jen sat herself across the table and looked at her incredulously. "You realize you can go talk to him now don't you?" A blank look crossed Rei's face as she chuckled dumbly. "Stupid!"

Rei grinned stupidly and stood. "Oh, yea. Sorry for snapping at you, by the way."

"I've learned to ignore," Jen said, waving her words aside.

"Hey," Rei said as she sat next to Ron.

"Hi," Ron, Ginny, and Harry replied.

"Why are there a lot of people staring at me…?" Rei said slowly.

"The green tie," Ginny said, tugging at it across the table.

Rei looked at it. "Eh, never like it in the first place." She tugged at the scarf and placed it in her pocket.

"What was with that scene earlier? You were about to come over here then I saw Malfoy tugged you off," Ron said, annoyance piercing his voice.

Rei shrugged. "He was just being a bit of a prat. Saying I shouldn't be friends with Gryffindors and crap like that." She sighed.

"And…?"

"And nothing. I came over here."

Harry looked around uneasily and scowled.

"Look who's coming over," he murmured.

Rei looked and sighed heavily. "If he comes over here I swear I'll –"

"Hiyashiro, what are you doing with these…" he sneered. "I don't even know what I should call them."

She ignored him, and started to talk to Harry who was shocked that she would ignore him. "I heard someone say that you're a seeker."

A he glanced nervously at Draco, he realized what Rei was doing. "Yeah. I've been on the team since first year. Youngest Quidditch player in a century, McGonagall told me."

"Wow. I only started playing two summers ago," Rei told him.

"Are you hearing me, Rei?" Malfoy said.

"I'm hoping I can get onto the team this year," Rei added, still ignoring.

Furious, Malfoy stormed off. Jen shortly followed.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Harry asked.

She shook her head. "I want to give Jen a few seconds to get pissed at him."

"Why's your hair cut so short?" Ginny asked.

"It's a Japanese tradition," Rei said, counting 30 seconds.

"For girls to have short hair?" Ginny asked confused.

Rei waved off her words. "I'll explain later. I've gotta go now." Rei started to get out of the seats and picked up her messenger/book bag.

"Wait," Ron said.

Rei would've said "Yes?" but was interrupted by a short kiss on the lips.

Rei blushed and hurried off to yell at Malfoy.

"—idiot!" she heard Jen finish.

"Ow!" Draco mumbled, rubbing his arm where she'd smacked him.

"What was that for?" Rei asked, glaring at him.

"I was trying to save you the embarrassment of being seen with Potty and Weasel."

She glared daggers at him. "I'm sorry, did I just hear you correctly?"

"I suppose."

"Because I'd think _not_ sitting by you would save me embarrassment, you pompous inconsiderate jerk! Do you _always_ have to have these stupid prejudices?" Rei sneered.

"Rei…" Jen said softly and gently grabbing her arm.

"I mean, you don't have to be so stupid whenever a Slytherin hangs out with a Gryffindor. It's not like you should care," Rei said, shaking Jen off.

"Rei," Jen said again.

"It's really none of your business Malfoy, and I don't appreciate you acting like it is," Rei finished and stormed off.

"Draco…" Jen said quietly.

"What," he whispered fiercely.

"Calm yourself before you start to talk to me," Jen snapped.

He glared, annoyed, as he took slow deep breathes.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Why do you care who she talks to?" Jen asked, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

my first major cliffie! hehe. review plz, ciao 


End file.
